The Result of an Unfortunate photo
by Captain Black Feather
Summary: The only way Jade West will be caught kissing Robbie Shapiro is if she makes him, well, not a nerd- but these plans never really work out as expected, do they? Rade Friendship, Bade. Oneshot.


**AN: Hello everyone :) This idea was stuck in my head for a while so I decided to write it down. It's more of a Rade friendship fic with a bit of Bade, so I hope you enjoy it. It's a kind of continuation from the episode; how I feel the episode could have continued if there was more time. The next episode is Brain Squeezers, and I think (I'm not even too sure, there's no promo out when I wrote this) Cat, Andre and Beck are the three chosen to compete with Tori according to a few photos, so that's how it fits in between the two episodes. **

**It's a different style of writing than I normally use, so I hope you like it.**

**Victorious belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. **

**Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

Beck, Cat, Sinjin and Robbie stand back as Jade lets out a wail of pure frustration. Moments ago, the PearMaps satellite had taken an unfortunate photo of Robbie pinning Jade down on a lunch table, lips smashing together. In an attempt to obtain a better photo than the previous one of Jade 'scratching' her nose, a new photo was taken; Jade didn't seem to find this one any better.

"Jade, it can't be that bad," Beck says, trying to sooth her but failing miserably. Jade's scowl doesn't shift from its place.

"The satellites will update again, Jade. It- it won't be there forever," Sinjin stutters in an attempt to placate the raven-haired girl. Robbie stays silent for fear she will try to disembowel him with her scissors in a blind rage. Honestly he rather enjoyed the kiss, how soft Jade's lips felt- but he tries to avoid thinking about it because Jade would probably know if he was.

"It's not so bad," Beck continues, gritting his teeth at the fact that a photo of his girlfriend locking lips with another guy is now on display for the world to see.

Robbie wishes he would just stop because if Jade gets any more upset she might burst a blood vessel, either one of hers or one of his own.

"Not so bad?" Jade growls from behind a clenched jaw. Sinjin took the opportune moment upon himself to scurry away before blood started to spill.

"Not so bad," Jade repeats in an eerily calm voice. "Tell me how it is NOT SO BAD."

Robbie is sure that everyone on the school campus could probably hear her, but he doesn't want to bring attention to that fact.

"What's so bad about kissing Robbie?" Cat pipes up defensively from where she is sitting, brushing her oversized pink plush pig.

"What's so bad about- he's Robbie!" Jade screams. Robbie slumps a little. He was hoping he could get away without Jade insulting him in some way, shape or form. A boy can dream.

"Babe, that's a little harsh don't you think," Beck says to try and defend Robbie's feelings. "Then how about you kiss him and put a photo of it up on the Internet for everyone to see," Jade challenges, fire burning in her eyes.

"Jade you know I don't like this either,"  
"What's up guys?" Tori asks, walking out of the school strolling a little closer to Andre than usual.

"We could hear you screaming from inside the building," Andre remarks, mostly towards Jade.

"There is a photo of me on the Internet with Robbie all over me!" Jade huffs.

"Look, maybe we can get the PearMaps people to take another photo," Beck tries again.

"What's your problem with Robbie?" Tori asks Jade, and Robbie groans inwardly, because she's really just asking for him to be targeted isn't she?

"He's _Robbie_!" Jade repeats her statement from earlier.

"And?" Tori asks in a condescending tone.

"He's just a freaky nerd, okay?" Jade cries indignantly. Robbie wishes the ground would swallow him up.

"Well then why don't you make him not a freaky nerd?" Cat calls from her seat on the nearby table.

Jade stands silently for a moment, and slowly turns to face Robbie. Robbie feels like a sickly gazelle that's being sized up by a powerful lioness, being judged on whether or not he's worthy enough to go to the effort of making an attack.

What nobody expects is that Jade grabs Robbie's wrist, Tori's with her other hand and drags them into her car. Pulling out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot, Jade drives out down a main road in a direction that definitely doesn't lead to her own house, let alone Tori or Robbie's.

"Where are you taking us?" Tori squeals. Ah, Tori, ever so brave, Robbie thinks to himself.

"The mall," is Jade's brisk reply.

"Why are you taking us to the mall?" Robbie asks in a small voice, speaking up for the first time since his ordeal with a bee and Jade's lips. Jade has the decency to glance at him through the rear view mirror before answering.

"Well, I can't be seen kissing a Robbie," Oh Jade, so polite, "and since I can't do anything about the picture, I may as well deal with my partner in crime."

Robbie swallows a lump in his throat forcefully, and lets out a tiny whimper.

"Jade! You can't kill Robbie just because- wait, he kissed you?" Tori squeaks. Jade growls.

"I'm not going to murder him; I'm going to make him not a nerd. I need him to look cool, which is going to be hard so I'll need somebody else to help me. Seeing as you dress the least horribly after me, I'm taking you with me," Jade grudgingly spat.

"You kissed her?" Tori yells to Robbie, which is unnecessary because they are sitting right next to each other in the back seat.

Jade swerves into a parking spot by the mall, interrupting anything Robbie or Tori might have said as they try not to stumble around in the car. Robbie and Tori share a quick glance toward each other before scrambling out of Jade's car to trail behind her as she struts through the parking lot.

Tori finally seems to understand Jade's plan, seeing as before she was distracted because hello- they kissed? Anyway, Tori seems happy enough because Jade's picked her as the best dressed out of their lot of friends, and it would be good for Robbie to get a makeover. Robbie disagrees. He thinks of it as 'reconstructing his image'. Either way, the trio end up weaving in and out of shops, trying to find a good look for the curly haired child. After getting kicked out of one store for insulting the manager (three guesses as to who that was) Tori, Robbie and Jade sit down to take a rest at the food court.

"This is hopeless," Robbie groans, because he is feeling very sick of being dragged around and dressed up like a Ken doll for these two girls. Jade got up to order some smoothies, leaving Tori and Robbie to sit together. Tori wanted Robbie to try straightening his hair, but Jade protested, for fear he would end up looking like some Justin Bieber wannabe. Jade wanted to introduce Robbie to her favourite stores to try on some combat boots, leather jackets and perhaps maybe get some snake bite piercings. Both Tori and Robbie scattered before she could even try.

Arriving with their smoothies and some fries to go around, Jade sits back down at the table, deep in thought. Tori and Robbie dare not speak, because neither of them wants to face Jade's wrath if they threw her off her train of thought. Tori is hesitant to even sip her low-fat passionfruit and mango blend. Jade starts to idly tap on the table, then looks Robbie in the eyes.

She plucks the glasses straight off of his face and sets them on the table. From what he can see, Robbie watches as Jade scrutinises him with furrowed brows.

"We'll get new glasses for him first," Jade proclaims, leaving no room for disagreement. It doesn't matter much anyway, as Tori seems to agree with her. Robbie snatches up his glasses from the table and sits them back atop his head, sharpening his vision.

They down their smoothies and head off to an optometrist shop, where they proceed to whip on and whip off so many different pairs of glasses Robbie loses count.

As he regains his balance, he notices Tori whispering something to Jade. She frowns thoughtfully, and then nods. Fortunately they have the lenses Robbie needs in stock, and they are able to walk away with his new glasses thanks to a swipe of Jade's dad's credit card.

The three spend the rest of the evening buying clothes that accentuate his new glasses, and at the end of the day, when the shops start to close, Tori and Jade are proud of their handiwork.

"You know, we make a good team, Jade. Maybe next week we can get Sinjin and- Hey! Where are you going?"

Jade walks up to Robbie and stares him in the eyes as he shifts awkwardly for a good ten seconds before breaking the ice.

"Make sure to wear the first outfit we bought you tomorrow. Don't bring the puppet. If this works then maybe I'll spare you," Jade hisses out the last part, leaving Robbie with his knees trembling, and walks over to her car. She has no choice but to drop the other two off at their homes but when Jade finally arrives at her estate she decides to make a phone call or two.

"Hey Beck," Jade sighs.

"Jade" Where did you take off with Tori and Robbie? We were all pretty worried," is the response Jade gets.

"Yeah, I took Tori and Robbie shopping. They're still alive," Jade assures, though not too surprised at the idea of everyone thinking she had dragged her two least favourite people at the moment to their doom. It wasn't a farfetched idea actually, but Jade supposes Trina is further down on her favourites list than Tori.

"Shopping?" Beck asks, and Jade knows he is asking because he thinks she's somehow ended up making something as trivial as shopping sinister.

"Yes Beck. Shopping," Is Jade's curt reply. Jade can hear Beck sigh heavily into the phone.

"Are you okay though? I know you're upset about this, don't try to deny it. Do you want me to come over?" Jade smiles a little bit at her boyfriend's attempts to comfort her.

"No- no, it's okay. I might come over to the RV though. I'll be there in twenty minutes," Jade tells him, not bothering to hide her grin because nobody else is around.

Jade hangs up on Beck and starts to dial another number, and fifteen minutes later she's on her way to the Silver Streak.

The next morning is an eventful one to say the least. Students standing around the hallways of Hollywood Arts gossip amongst each other, talking about Jade cheating on Beck, with Robbie of all people. While it was safe to say everyone had forgotten about the nose picture, the latest product of the rumour mill revolved about the Robbie, Beck and Jade love triangle. Some students called it 'Jeckie' and others called it 'Reckade'. Jade thought both were stupid names.

Ignoring the eyes trained on her figure, Jade trots over to her boyfriend, who is also privy to the stares of his classmates.

"They'll get over it," Beck assures Jade, though it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself rather than his girlfriend.

"Oh, trust me babe, they haven't seen anything yet," Jade says with a smirk adorning her face. Beck only looks at her with confusion and suspicion etched across his face.

The main doors leading into Hollywood Arts fly open dramatically, and in strolls Robbie. He casually wanders over to his locker, playing oblivious to the stares he is gathering from everyone, teachers and students alike, in the hallway. Jade's smirk only grew wider.

Robbie had square, black-framed glasses perched on his nose, which went well with the black beanie that sat atop his curls. He is dressed in a grey polo shirt with a black Jacket over the top and skinny jeans that were actually in men's style, so they were looser around the knees, ankles and other areas.

His look isn't very much different from most others at the school, but it's different to Robbie so it garners a lot of attention. Beck looks to Jade again and notices the mischievous twinkle in her eye for the first time and it finally clicks that 'shopping', her comment from earlier and Robbie's new look all add up.

A blonde girl around Jade's height wanders up to the girl clad in black and taps her on the shoulder.

"He's the one standing by the locker next to yours, right?" She asks. Before Beck can ask who she is, Jade nods and watches as she walks over to Robbie.

"Okay, who was that?" Beck asks, sick of being left out of the loop. Beck thinks he really needs to pay more attention to his girlfriend.

"That was a girl who works at the coffee shop I regular. I worked a shift for her about a month ago when some family thing came up, so she owed me a favour," Jade explains.

Tori approaches the couple and gives a goofy grin, nodding Robbie's direction.

"Robbie looks cool, doesn't he?" Tori asks Beck, as if he hadn't already worked that out for himself.

"Yeah. Why is that, by the way?" Beck asks.

"I can't be seen kissing anyone who's not cool, so we gave nerdling a makeover."

"Image reconstruction," Tori chimes. "Hey, who is that talking to Robbie?"

The three look over to see blondie talking to Robbie, no obvious discomfort in their conversation.

"I figured Robbie has the look, but he still has the social skills of a salmon. I got back an I.O.U by having goldilocks over there make it seem like the kid actually knows how to talk to girls," Jade answers.

"Ah," both Beck and Tori exhale.

Over by the stairs a group of dancers chat with one another in hushed voices.

"Okay, that is not normal nerd behaviour," a girl with light brown hair tells her other friends. The group nods.

"That can't have happened overnight. I mean, Shapiro's got game. Look at that chick he's picking up," a guy with short blonde hair points out. The group nods again.

"What about when he kissed Jade?" A girl with short blonde hair pipes in. Everyone turns to look to her with shocked expressions. "What, haven't you heard? The PearMaps picture of HA was updated, and now it has a picture of Robbie kissing Jade," she explains. The group takes on thoughtful looks for a moment before observing Robbie, then Jade.

The bell rang its melodious ring, signalling students to disperse to class. Two of the guys from the gossiping dancer group, short blonde hair boy and flippy-hair guy, stay behind for their free period. They watch silently as Robbie and hot chick depart.

"There's no way that's normal," they agreed.

"Maybe it's all connected," boy with flippy-hair suggests. "Think; Jade kisses Robbie, Robbie gets cool, Robbie gets a hot chick. It can't be a coincidence."

"What if Jade's lips are magical or something? Blonde hair boy ponders. "She makes out with Beck all the time, and look at all the girls he can rake in! I heard she kissed that Canadian guy, what was his name?"

"Moose."

"Yeah. Mike told me that they didn't show up to the tinkle-aid fundraiser at all, so he bets they hooked up. If they did; that would explain how all the girls were hanging all over him too. Jade kissed Robbie and he turns into a Casanova. It's all Jade's lips, man!"

Making it clear these boys aren't the sharpest tools in the shed; they continue to converse about the supernatural powers Jade West held. Perhaps they hit their heads a few too many times in dance recitals.

So it came to be that by recess, conversational topics altered from Jade, Beck and Robbie to Robbie and his new look, and now it was Jade's 'lucky lips'. How word had spread from the two Neanderthals to the rest of the student body is beyond everybody's comprehension, but now everyone is talking about it.

Beck manages to catch a few sentences of a conversation some freshmen were having as he walks to the usual table.

"Definitely. Ethan thinks that he'll try his luck later today. I know some other guys already intend to."

"Did you hear, even Leah Sanchez wants to kiss Jade, she thinks it'll bring her popularity up even more!"

The last statement confuses Beck, and he stands in his spot for a minute trying to make sense of it. Shaking his head, he continues over to the table, As he sits down, he tunes in to the conversation at the table, drowning out the background noise of the other students.

"It's crazy!" Tori exclaims from next to Andre. Beck imagines Jade would give her some snarky reply for this, but notes that she hasn't arrived yet.

"What's crazy?" Beck asks. Tori scrunches up her face to contort an amusing expression.

"Apparently Jade's kiss has the power to turn any guy into a total stud," Andre explains, answering to Beck's quirked eyebrow.

"Where did that come from?" Beck asks.

"Who knows?" Tori shouts, then proceeds to shovel her salad into her mouth.

Jade stomps over towards the group, frown lines marring her face.

"Five people tried to kiss me! What the hell is going on?" She roars.

"Apparently you got wonder lips girl," Andre drawls. Jade's eyes widen and she looks like she's going to have an aneurism.

"How? The point was to make Robbie cool so I wouldn't look bad for being kissed by him and now everyone wants to kiss me?"

Beck snaps the plastic fork he is holding in his right hand.

The whole day Jade makes a point of avoiding coming into contact with anybody and their lips, and she stays at least thirty feet from Sinjin and his group of friends at all times. Jade wonders how any of those kids have friends, but then supposes that freakozoids have to stick together so they have to make a herd of misfits to survive.

Robbie finds that more people are approaching him, and he tries his hardest to not act like a nerd, as Jade told him earlier. He finds that girls are easier to talk to if they aren't staring at him like he's a type of fungus, and he copies the mannerisms of other guys and their speech patterns easily.

Robbie walks down the hall after his last class had finished and notices Jade standing defensively by her locker, narrowed eyes scouting for any potential threats.

"Jade!" Robbie calls out. Jade flinches and whips her head in Robbie's direction, ready to sprint if necessary. She relaxes after she realises who is calling to her.

"What's up, Rob?" She says with a smirk. Robbie scuffs his converse on the floor and bashfully looks to Jade.

"I just want to say thanks. You probably would have killed me before but now people are talking to me more- one girl actually asked for my number!" Robbie babbles enthusiastically. Jade gives a small smile and shakes her head.

"You know Shapiro, if you don't like pretending to be someone else, you can go back to how you were," Jade says sincerely.

"What about your reputation, Jade?" Robbie asks, concerned.

"Screw it. Everybody's talking about my supernatural powers," Jade snorts, "so I doubt it'd matter." Robbie shakes his head.

"I like being cool though. I'm not even that cool but people treat me like I'm not gum on the bottom of their shoe. I like that. I'm not pretending to be someone else. I just feel more confident, and I have you to thank for that," Robbie says with a smile. Jade's eyes soften sadly, recalling all the unfair treatment Robbie had always received. She realises she's actually done something nice for someone, and while she doesn't like that idea, Robbie's never screwed her over _purposely _(not counting Robarazzi seeing as he also messed with Tori, which is okay in Jade's book) and she knows that after everything he does care for her, so she feels surprisingly good about it.

Just as Jade opens her mouth to voice some teasing remark, a girl with brown curls rushes up and plants her lips on hers. Robbie stands paralysed at the display, too shocked to even attempt to move after the girl runs away seconds later. Jade stands stiff as a board, eyes wide open and mouth ajar as her mind struggles to comprehend what just happened.

Soon it clicks and Jade flies down after curls in the blink of an eye, Robbie not even trying to stop her because he is no Beck, and he isn't going to risk severe injury a second time this week.

He slowly walks over in Jade's general direction, and once he reaches the asphalt café he sees a huffing Jade. She looks similar to a cat that let the rat escape. Beck pops up from just about nowhere and Robbie thanks whatever deity it is that is watching over for his safety. Then Beck starts explaining to Jade that Tori invited him, Andre and Cat to perform on a game show she's featuring on and Robbie takes it back and fears the oncoming explosion.

Jade starts to yell and Beck shuts her up in the way everyone has been trying to today. Robbie silently watches the exchange.

Jade pouts and Beck rubs her shoulder, trying to alleviate her concerns. Tori came up to the three of them and seeing as they were all in a group at the time she invited them first, and Beck tells her this. He croons that he won't be alone with her and Jade agrees that game shows are stupid anyway (surprise, surprise) so she seems to have calmed down. Then her anger sparks back up and Beck's the one who's left confused, not for the first time today.

"Woah babe, what happened?" Beck asks, trying to settle her again but, unsure of why she's angry, fails miserably.

"Christine Pierce came up and kissed me! That is not okay! What if everyone starts saying I'm a lesbian?" Jade cries. For a second Beck looks like his head is in the clouds. He's probably daydreaming of his girlfriend making out with another girl.

"Nobody's going to think you're a lesbian Jade. You have a boyfriend," Beck sighs.

"You could look less like a girl if you wanted to," Jade snarks.

"There's nothing wrong with lesbians," Robbie speaks up, not wanting to get involved but still feeling the need to defend the LGBT community.

"There's nothing wrong with them but I'm not one, okay?" Jade pulls at her hair in frustration.

"Nobody's going to start rumours about you and Christine, babe. By tomorrow Tori's game show will be the next big thing. You know better than anyone how quickly these things pass," Beck continues. Robbie thinks it unwise to bring up Tori's game show again, but he's not Beck and he guesses Beck is a professional in Jade calming.

Some Doof-bag rolls up to Jade with a cocky grin on his face and holds a sprig of mistletoe above her head.

"It might not be Christmas anymore but tradition still stands, right?" He drawls smugly. Leaning in, Brutus – as Robbie has dubbed him – closes his eyes and thus misses the hook coming straight for his jaw.

A loud crack resonates across the concrete floor as Brutus stumbles to the ground, holding his jaw. Beck looms over him with a dark look on his face, a look Robbie has never seen before and by the looks of it neither has Jade.

"Run along and go tell all your friends that if anybody else so much as touches _my _Jade they'll have to answer to me," Beck growls. Brutus scurries away and Robbie thinks it a good idea to stay silent about how Beck seemed to be fine with Jade being kissed by Christine.

Robbie also takes it upon himself to leave rather than ruin the moment, seeing as Jade is impressed by Beck's heroics and is now advancing to start making out with him. In the distance he faintly hears Jade cry '_MY _Jade?"

As he walks home (Jade had insisted he leave his 'car of the future' behind) Robbie looks up to the sky in thought.

For a guy like him, he was blessed to gain the great group of friends that he has, no matter their oddities. A change of clothes was one thing, but he felt a confidence boost as more people from different social statuses start to talk to him, rather than just Sinjin, Burf and their kind.

He thought back to his bunch of ragtag friends.

Cat was his happy-go-lucky friend he could always depend on to cheer him up or just distract him with a strange story about her brother.

Andre was the friend he'd always hoped for, cool talented and an all-around nice guy.

Tori was the friend he felt he could go to if he had a problem, and he trusted that she would always try to help.

Beck was his cool friend that helped him get girls and was always there with a watermelon for him whenever he got upset.

And Jade- Jade was the friend everyone thought was an enemy, but secretly gave him a helping hand. He knew she could be scary, but he also knew she'd have his back if he ever needed it. Robbie thought that everybody should have a friend like Jade.

* * *

**And that's it. Yes, I did make Robbie just like Matt Bennett okay don't sue. Can you guess where I made a cameo? I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
